tankionlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Tankionline (english) Wiki
WELCOME TO THE TANKI ONLINE WIKI! The Tanki Online wiki is a place where all the Tanki Online fans come for information, tips, and games! Here, you will be able to find help and valuable information from other players. Please offer your advice if you feel like you can help others! If you can't find an article, help create it or visit the Tanki Online Forum. To set up an account and start playing with your own tank, click here, or if you do not know how to set up an account come here.Tanki Online is an awesome game in which you make your own military career, choose your tank and fight. You can also set up a clan or team and fight for prizes from Tanki so you can even get cool gaming items as keyboards, Tanki mugs, mouses, headphones and Tanki T-shirts and thats not all, there is still a LOT more to Tanki that you 'can do! Also, anyone can now submit their own Tanki Online Fan Art right here in Tanki Wikia! Take a quick glance at Tanki by watching this video: We have a total of ' 'edits and ' '''professional active users and admins/mods!' As of 18-12-2014 one of the most anticipated turrets of this year, the Hammer has been disclosed for player utilization, it had been discussed about thoroughly in a VLOG that this gun, along with another prototype will see themselves come to life as the glorious year of 2014 comes to a close and a new era of discovery is put before us. The gun itself had been redesigned just weeks before launch date to fit in with the rest of the turret bloodline and the game mechanics that come with it are a first for the entire Game itself. It has bee the third time that Tanki Online has included a gun in it's arsenal which resembles the mechanics of an actual gun, which for this case is a shotgun. Praises aside, this gun has received quite a lot of mixed reviews when it comes to overall gameplay and in-game competition, it seems that the gun itself has fallen into a jeopardy between the user and it's own statistics, simply speaking, the gun is quite helpless on the battlefield against guns which fall into the Tier 1.5 - Tier 2 categories. It seems to be able to compete with the Smoky quite easily but when it comes to more advanced weaponry, such as the Thunder, the new gun just can't put up with the amount of mid-range damage and fails to cause considerable damage before dying. However, after testing the gun carefully it has been found that the gun is actually quite advantageous, especially when it comes to close range caliber combat, once the target is close enough, the Hammer can cause devastative damage without damaging itself by it's own shots (an ability that was previously not possible by other melee range turrets). For now, it is the specifications of this gun that needs to be changed so that it can put up with the other guns in the field, other than that, the developers and artists have done a fantastic job in making a turret that can actually take on other turrets right after it's first launch. As the game slowly progresses, the gun will be improved and so will the game mechanics themselves which will enable a far greater scope for the future of this game. For now, the gun is well worth a shot :) '''PLANNING' Entire wiki reset: everything gets changed and becomes better. IN PROGRESS: Adding information sources. Wiki is now able to be edited again, just please do make an account if you are going to make an edit. The Wikia now has a new cleaner look to it so as to suit the changes that are coming (Yes, Adnan has more plans) New Wiki Manager(s): Trusted1021 and Adnan . Reason: The old founder has resigned leaving the position to them. Users Rsa-Ga7, Trusted1021 , Adnan, and a few other Wikia contributors are responsible of clearing out unneded and/or useless articles. They are also responsible of adding in new content Basics.jpg|Getting Started|link=Basics|linktext=Discover the basics of this game. Tank Guides.jpg|Tank Guides|link=Tank guides|linktext=Learn about all the Tanks Garage Slider.jpg|Garage|link=Garage|linktext=Discover what's inside.. Help.jpg|Are you in trouble?|link=Special:Forum|linktext=Feel free to ask in our forums. What Kind of Supply Do You Use the Most? Repair Kit Double Armor Double Damage Speed Boost Mines What Sort of Hack Do you See the Most in Gameplay by other Players? Higher-rank equipment in low rank Fly-hack Invincibility Crystals Hack Others Never seen one The rules are as follows: *The wiki's main categories or pages shall not be vandalized or deleted without Admin/Founder's notice. Any person who does so will be immediately blocked and seized of editing rights, be it contributors or registered users. *Badge farming is against the rules, you will be punished severly if you break this rule. *No page on this wiki shall have any profanity, vandalism, discussions about foreign topic, adult content, spamming, insulting, racism, cheat links or any of them. If such pages are discovered then they will be deleted immiedietly and any contributor / user who started / that assisted the page will be blocked forever and will be abduced of any rights he / she recieved through Admins, Bureaucrats or the Founder. *All wiki contributors that think they can get away with spam or useless comments on the forums will be banned for 20 years! So far, two people have already been banned. *There will be no quarelling; trolling; cheating; sending links to hacks, virus ridden websites or hacks. This accounts for all contributors and registered editors on the Wiki. *Please have a happy time and enjoy browsing our website. If you think there is something missing in any of our articles please feel free to inform us or click the edit button. We are happy to listen to you. If you give info that is invalid or outdated, it will be immediately by a Admin or an Authorized user. To read the full set of rules so that you don't end up violating any of them go to our Rules Page. WE NEED YOUR HELP! Please do stay and help out as much as you can! Enter the page title in the box, then click Create new article! width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Category:Browse Category:TankBGWiki